The Journey to Jewelita
by Royal Sapphire Blue
Summary: The Journey to Jewelita was filled with surprises but when Sapphire,Turquoise, and Diamond arrived at the Kingdom of Jewelita, they were captured and made as slaves! Will they be able to put the puzzle together and escape or never be heard from again? Working with Echo of the Heather's Song/Echo of a Stormy Night. R&R please.
1. Prolouge

**Sapphire's A/N: Hi world! This is Sapphire here, for my first fanfic. No flames!**

**Echo's A/N: Herro people! This Echo of a Stormy Night more commonly known as Echo. I'm working on this fanfic with Royal Sapphire Blue aka Sapphire *points* No flames please! Criticial reviews welcome! Enjoys!**

**Disclaimer (Written by Sapphire): I do not own any Pokémon because if I did I'll be rich by now. Mwahahahahaha!**

**Note: The characters Sapphire and Diamond are OCs, okay? c:**

* * *

On a dark snowy night in a kingdom. The current ruler, King Johnson met with his younger brother, Prince James, for a private talk in the dark chamber of the palace. Most people didn't know about this place.

"You wanted to see me, James?" King Johnson asked his brother at the meeting.

"Yes... I need a serious talk with you..." Prince James said enviously. Strangely, his brother, King Johnson didn't even notice.

"What's so important that you need to tell me in a time like this? It is almost midnight." King Johnson said unhappily as he rubbed his sleepy eyes.

"That is what I'm counting on..." Prince James murmured.

"My dear me older brother, I want to show you something." Prince James said as he smirked slightly.

"What is it?!" King Johnson asked, irritated.

"Follow me." said Prince James.

They walked through the narrow passageway for a while until they came across a door.

"After you my _'King'_." Prince James said, his sarcasm noticable in his oily voice as he opened the door gesturing his hands towards the room.

Once inside, the King realized his younger brother had locked the door. King Johnson rushed towards the door and tried to open the door.

"What is the meaning of this, James?!" King Johnson bellowed angrily.

In the other side of the door, James let out a victorious laugh. "Well, I'm going be the new king of this country," the Prince started to explained. "And, I'll also take your beautiful wife to be my Queen." James said with a wicked laugh, revealing his plans.

**"JAMES I DEMAND YOU TO OPEN THE DOOR AT ONCE BEFORE I CALLED THE GUARDS ON YOU!"** King Johnson thundered impatiently.

Instead of cowering in fear as King Johnson hoped, James let out another laugh at the other side of the door.

"The guards won't hear you from down here," James said.

"That's one reason why I chose this spot." James added gleefully.

"But, you don't need to know the other, so now let's get started." James said joyfully.

"Start with what?! And what is your other reason?" King Johnson demanded.

"You'll see..." Prince James said mysteriously as he snatched a spell book from a bookcase and started to chant a curse on his brother.

_"THE NEW KING BEFORE ME SHALL PAY THE PRICE;_

_FROM DAY THROUGH NIGHT YOU SHALL NEVER REST._

_NOR CAST ANY SPELL WITH MY CURSE TONIGHT._

_I BANISHED YOU OUT OF MY SIGHT."_ Prince James finished chanting his spell.

As soon as he did, the previous king disappeared without a sound behind the door. The soon to be king then turned to leave.

"He is history now. AHAHAHAHAHAHA..." Prince James laughed with glee.

_'Now I need to take care of his worthless offspring.'_ he thought, already making plans.

* * *

King Johnson was never heard from again...The question on everyone's mind was: Did he vanish or is he alive and in the palace? It's up to you to find out…

* * *

**Sapphire: Hope ya guys like this little summary! I'm trying to post it as soon as possible so be patient.**

**Echo: Mhm. Reviews are welcome!**

**Sapphire: We offer cookies! **


	2. Chapter One: Easy in-Hard to Get out

**Sapphire's A/N: Hey. Sorry for the hiatus. We had a lot of schoolwork to do. But, we're back! Thanks for reviewing Unknown! :)**

**Echo's A/N: Hiyas! Yeah, what Sapphire said, sorry for the hiatus! Thanks for the review, Unknown! Cookie? (::) (::) (::)**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I (Echo) don't own either. If I did Contestshipping would have been canon. *dreamy look***

**Enjoys~**

* * *

_On the one of the shore of Sunnivilli, one of Five-Element Island, there laid a weak and injured Chikorita. Afshana, the royal animal translator, was walking near the shore When she saw the Chikorita, she hurried over and brought it to the castle. _

* * *

Turquoise walked out of the library with her eyes glued to book. As Turquoise walked by the humongous indoor swimming pool, Sapphire, the eldest daughter of Queen Johanna and King Karmen, walked out in her tank top and gym shorts with damp hair.

"Hey Turquoise! Face in the books again?" Sapphire greeted her sister as they walked towards the Dining Hall.

Turquoise looked up and shot the blue-haired princess a glare but then turned back to the book.

Then Diamond, Queen Johanna and King Karmen second daughter, busted out of the weaponary while thrusting her sword at an imaginary warrior.

Unfortunately, she accidentally sliced the book Turquoise was reading into several large chunks. Turquoise stared down at her book that gather around her, she then looked up and glared at Diamond with her vibrant amber eyes and with one clean move, Diamond was pinned to the floor with Turquoise on top of her, the sword hovering near Diamond's neck.

Fire danced on Turquoise's bright eyes as Diamond panics and Sapphire sweat drops since the sword was barley a inch away from Diamond's pale skin, Turquoise spoke with anger in her calm voice.

"Watch it Snowflake. I'm gonna make sure I personally get you back." with that said, Turquoise tossed the sword onto the floor as she got up and march into the Dinning Hall.

Sapphire followed in with Diamond trotting in behind, scared to see what Turquoise is going to do to her. As they walked in, Turquoise has waving her hands at the King and Queen, intently. As they got closer, Turquoise voice became more clear.

"Mother! Diamond ruined the last copy of History of Ancient Spells. It's utterly destroyed!"

Sapphire and Diamond took their seat as they stared at Turquoise, who was complaining to their parents while waving the sliced up book and pointing at Diamond. Then, the servants came in with platters of food and the royals begun stuffing their faces with food.

After Turquoise finished with her dinner, she took out a roll of clear tape to (hopefully) repair the book.

"Daughters, I have a couple of news for you, this morning, Afshana found a Chikorita lying on the shore. She brought it to Nurse Jessica and it's currently in the Nursing Hall." King Karmen wasn't finished speaking when he was rudely interrupted by Diamond's squeal.

"AWESOME! I'm going to go check it out myself! Bye Dad, thanks for the news." Diamond was about to get up when her mother snapped at her.

"Sit down young lady! Your father isn't finished." Diamond sat right down and the king continued.

"As I was saying, the Chikorita is currently resting. I did some search and it's owner is Queen Jenny from Jewelita."

Sapphire, who was drinking from her glass, choked and stared at King Karmen with shock.

"So, you want us to go return the Chikorita to her?" Sapphire asked.

"Indeed, I want all three of you to go to Jewelita and return it to Queen Jenny." The King responded to Sapphire question as Diamond leaned back in her chair and drank her soda happily.

"Oh, o-one more thing my dear. Turquoise, you a-are the d-daughter of Queen Jen-ny and King John-son." Queen Johanna stumbled with her words while crying into a handkerchief while Turquoise sat in her seat with wide eyes and Diamond spat her soda all over the-very-shock-Turquoise.

Turquoise has frozen on her spot with a undesirable of shock, concern, anger, confusion, and betrayal written all over her face as one of the servant came over to clean Turquoise up.

"It's just a rumor but I thought Prince Johnson died at a young age, before his father passed away. So he wasn't even the king at all." Sapphire spoke in a concern and Queen Johanna and King Karmen looked that each other with shock.

"No! I heard that Prince Johnson was a mental freak who is also a playboy. He went out with an different girl every week and tried to rape Queen Jenny, even when he knew that he'll get banished." Diamond stated in protest and Sapphire looked confused.

"Why?" Turquoise got up from her seat and slammed her palm on the table causing Diamond and Sapphire stopped fighting and stare at each other with horror.

"What d-do you mean d-dear?" The Queen said trembling while the King looked down at his dinner and had his hands on the Queen's shoulder.

"I said _'Why'_! Why did you hide this from me. All this time, I could have known who I really am but you hid it from me!" Turquoise said as her grew louder and with anger.

The King looked at the Queen who nodded.

"I know you are shocked and displeased about us hiding your true identity from you all these years but you were so young and we we're afraid you'll risk yourself and travel to Jewelita. We did not intend to hide this from you, you were just not ready." the king protested as Turquoise clenched her hand into a fist.

"Not ready? _NOT READY?!_" Turquoise said with anger as Diamond and Sapphire clung onto each other for dear sake.

"Who gave you the rights to hide this information from me! I-I cant believe this. That's it. I'm leaving first thing tomorrow and now I'm going to go check on the Chikorita and pack up my belongings." Turquoise said angrily and stormed out the door.

"Wait! We're coming too!"

Both Diamond and Sapphire jumped up from their chair and rush over towards Turquoise and out the door. They walked down the halls in silence until they reached the Nursing Hall and looked that each other with surprise when they heard Nurse Jessica and Afshana making an racket.

They stormed into the room to see the nurse and the animal translator, chasing an Chikorita towards them. The Chikorita made a dive for Turquoise's arms and settled there, not willing to let go. Still cradling the Chikorita, Turquoise walked over towards the brunette.

"Jessica! What in the name of Arceus is going on?" Turquoise questioned.

Nurse Jessica looked helplessly and sputtered out, "Y-your H-highness! I was g-giving the poor thing some herbs s-so t-that it r-regain it's s-s-strengths b-ack."

Being caught running, around chasing a poor Pokemon to force it to eat some herbs, Nurse Jessica blushed madly at her mistake while Turquoise sighed.

"Well, looks like the Chikorita won't need that herb anymore. That's an pretty lively-looking Chikorita." Sapphire said while leaning against the door frame with Diamond nodding in agreement.

"I guess?" Afshana said, confused as Nurse Jessica got up and brushed off some dust.

"S-so, um...Y-your Highness, d-did you find out where the Chikorita is from?" Nurse Jessica asked while walking towards the shelves of Pokeballs.

"We have, and we're returning it to Queen Jenny from Jewelita." Diamond answered as Afshana frozed as the words fell out Diamond's mouth.

"Um... Y-your Highness?" Afhsanna asked as the three royals turned around.

"Yes?" Afhsanna had an serious-looked, "Beware of temptation. Jewelita isn't the easiest to come out once you get in."

The three princesses looked at each other and all had the same thoughts.

_'Easy in, hard to come out.'_

* * *

**Sapphire is off right now. But~How was it? Review please? :3**


	3. Chapter Two: Kipnap?

**A/N: Sorry for the haitus! R&amp;R please! I give**** chokorēto kukkī!~~~**

**Echo's Note: Here's the next chapter enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon because if I did, Red will totally be replaced by Ashy boy.*grins evilly***

* * *

"Diamond! If you don't hurry up, we will leave without you!" Sapphire yelled as she waited in front of the grand door.

"I think it's winter in Jewelita. Diamond and I will be fine but you're a different story. Bring some warm clothes or else you're gonna freeze." Turquoise said as she threw Sapphire a pair white skates.

"Don't worry, we have the locker thingy." Sapphire said cheerfully as she held her arms.

Within an second, an opening in thin air appeared and Sapphire tossed her skates in.

"It's not called the_ 'locker thingy'_ it's called _'aero lock'_!" Turquoise said as she shook her head, annoyed.

Suddenly, they both heard a crash behind them.

They turned around, looking at their blond haired sister who had fallen down the staircase and was now lying there in a huge heap.

"Sorry. I had to pack all meh weapons into the locker thingy." Diamond said as she got up, brushing herself.

Turquoise clenched her fists,"It's called the _'aero lock'_! How many time do I have to say it?!" Turquoise said, her annoyance envint as Sapphire and Diamond giggled.

Turquoise walked towards the shore with Diamond and Sapphire trotting behind her, still giggling.

"I heard we are gonna come across thick ice!" Diamond said with excitement.

Sapphire nodded, causing Diamond to squeal.

As they approached the shore near the palace, they spotted some servants making an raft out of wooden logs.

The servants spotted the princesses and scurried over to them, wishing them the best of luck and to stay safe.

* * *

"The ocean is all yours now! Come on out, Lapras!" Sapphire said as she threw her pokeball into the water.

An cheerful looking blue creature with four blue flippers and an rocky shell appeared. As it dived into the water, it lep out with joy.

"Lapras! Catch!" the bluenette called out as she tossed an looped end of an rope at her pokemon.

The cheerful creature caught it with ease, like it has during many practices. Sapphire carefully tied the other end to the wooden raft.

Turquoise, Diamond and Sapphire then hopped into the raft along with the Chikorita and set sailing.

After they settled down, Sapphire dived right into the water and started swimming in her bathing suit. Diamond lounged on an big cream-colored pillow while polishing her trusty sword as Turquoise leaned back on a cushion, reading her book peacefully with the Chikorita snoozing right next to her.

"Sapphire! About how long do you think we will get there?" Diamond asked Sapphire as the bluenette climbed out of the water and onto her Lapras.

"About eight hours if we don't have to stop every so often." Sapphire answered as she dangled her legs on the side of her Lapras shell's, while collecting water drops from her hair with her aquatic ability.

"I don't really mind." Turquoise said with her eyes glued to the book, ignoring the Chikorita who was trying to get Turquoise's attention.

Diamond and Sapphire laughed at the scene until Lapras cried out in alarm.

Sapphire looked towards where Lapras's face and tilted her head in concern, along with Diamond.

"What's wrong Lapras?" Sapphire questioned, but all she got in return was an cry of alarm from Lapras again.

Suddenly, something bumped into the raft with great force. Turquoise looked up in alarm and confusment.

She then stood up without hesitation and held out her hand as an large, wide sword with fire swirling around it appeared out of thin air.

"Who could it be?" Sapphire asks with her hands on her pokeballs.

Without an beat, an Gyarados leaped out of the water and was getting ready to sent an Dragon Pulse.

"It's an Dragon Pulse! Diamond use one of your ice type pokemon! HURRY!" Turquoise exclaimed as Diamond fumbled through her four ice type pokemons.

"Should I use Glaceon? No, that wouldn't be safe. How about Vanilluxe? No, he isnt strong enough yet." Diamond mumbles to her self while contiunesly having trouble chosing her pokemon.

"Oh, I know! I'll just use," Diamond said however was cut off by the really scary Gyarados who sent the Dragon Pulse at the raft.

"We are a goner for sure now!" Diamond cried out as she runs in circles, panicking.

"Wait! Sapphire, tell Lapras to use Ice Beam!" Turquoise ordered as Sapphire obilge and had Lapras sent an powerful Ice Beam.

However, an blond boy suddenly pop his head out of the water and gripped onto Sapphire's ankle tightly when the girls weren't looking.

"NO! LET GO! HELP!" Sapphire screamed as an mysterious blond boy tried to drag her into the water.

Clinging to the side of Lapras for dear life, Sapphire struggled to fight off the blond kidnapper.

Sapphire's scream caught Turquoise and Diamond attention as they turn around to see their sister in trouble.

"LET HER GO, BLONDIE!" Diamond said waving her sheathed sword threatening at the blond boy.

Turquoise gripped her huge hot metal sword and glared at the blondie.

The blond boy snickers as he snap his fingers and the Gyarados sent an Hyper Beam.

Fortunately, the Hyper Beam missed the raft by an inch, but it caused the raft to shake violently.

The girls tries to regain their standing as Sapphire tries to fight back by kicking randomly, hoping to land a hit on the kidnapper.

Once the girls regain their balance, Diamond lunched at the Gyarados with her Abomasnow with Turquoise direct Diamond which attack to use.

At the same time, Turquoise battles with the kidnapper, fire sword vs. water trident and neither will give an inch.

* * *

"Turquoise! We won!" Diamond said as she return her Abomasnow into it's pokeball.

The boy panics as he returns his defeated Gyarados as Diamond laughs haughtily.

"HA! YOU'RE NOT TAKING MY SISTER!" Diamond boasted as Turquoise sweat-drops.

"Oh yea? Well, I just did." The boy said and he yanked Sapphire by her ankles.

With that, Sapphire was pulled into the water, hands reaching out for help.

Diamond held out her arms as far she can extend but she couldn't reach Sapphire.

Suddenly, Sapphire was dragged and disappeared and so was the mysterious blond kidnapper.

"NO! GIVE ME BACK SAPPHIRE!" Diamond screamed out but it was too late.

Sapphire was gone.

Turquoise looked down at her feet, still holding the sword tightly, and it was boiling with anger and frustration.

The wave of the current swayed the raft gently, leaving Diamond and Turquoise in silence, except the sound of the ocean.

A ear shattering scream broke the silence,"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

**A/N: YUS! An clefie. ****Thanks for the review Applesauce. Chokorēto kukkī?**** Okay, I have art class now, Chow!~ *runs out the door***

**Echo's Note: Thanks for reading! Leave a review? :3 **


	4. Chapter Three: Battle for Sapphire

**Sapphire's A/N: Meh third chapter! Please R&amp;R *begs***

**Echo's A/N: Heya! Please enjoy c;**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon because I would have made alot contestshipping moments *sighs dreamily***

* * *

Sapphire was thrown onto an hard surface, face first. She groans and tries to pull herself up. She looks around to see the same person, erm...kidnapper, sitting on a broken leather chair and behind a broken wooden desk.

Sapphire's eyes dart around the room carefully and noticed that she was inside a broken pirate ship and on land.

She got up but ended up to be surrounded by several boys, a bit older than her, with Seismitoads next to them.

_'This is so not what I expected,'_ Sapphire thought to herself as she stared straight ahead at the guy behind the desk_,'Is he the leader? What he want from me? Money? My Pokemons?'_

Sapphire was brought back to reality when the kidnapper coughs and got up from the chair. The blond kidnapper walked closer with suspicion written all over his face.

"What do you want from me?" Sapphire finally said after the long train of thoughts.

The kidnapper smirks as he got closer to her, which caused Sapphire to scooch back as far as she can until she hits the wall.

_'Dang it!'_ Sapphire thought as she watches the blondie get closer to her.

"What do you think I want?" the blondie said clearly amused as Sapphire's eyes widen in fear.

* * *

"I can't believe he took Sapphire right under my nose!" Diamond said angrily as she punched the floor of the raft, causing it to shake.

The chikorita jumped and ran to Turquoise for her attention but was to be ignore once again. Turquoise was sitting criss-crossed with her hands cradling her head while Sapphire's lapras was quiet.

"Only if we knew where he took her." Turquoise mumbled to herself and then sighs in frustration.

_'This is so not how I planned it.'_ Turquoise thought as the chikorita suddenly bit her, which brought Turquoise back to reality.

"Ow! Why in the name of Arceus would you do that?!" Turquoise said angrily as and rubbed the bite part on her forearm.

She looked up to see Chikorita motioning her to the side of the raft.

"Huh?" Turquoise said to herself as she came to the side of the raft and stared down into the water.

"There is nothing there." Turquoise said with a sigh, but then a chinchou pokes its head out of the water.

Turquoise screamed in surprise which caused Diamond to rush over to the side of the raft.

"It's just an chinchou." Diamond said in a bored tone as she picks up the adorable chinchou out of the water.

Turquoise looks at the pokemon and then snatched it out of Diamond's hands.

"What the f***!" Diamond cursed as she glared at Turquoise for taking the chinchou out of her hands like that.

"This is Sapphire's chinchou. I just know it." Turquoise said as she examines the pokemon carefully.

"This chinchou does look like Sapphire's and if it is we are in luck!" Diamond exclaimed happily as the chinchou jumped into the water and look up at the two.

Turquoise and Diamond looked at each other and they got air tanks and swimsuits out of their aero locks. After putting it on, they got ready to jump into the water. The girls dived underwater and followed Sapphire's chinchou through the coral reefs.

"I can see why Sapphire loves the ocean that much. The reef is beautiful indeed." Turquoise said as she look around, admiring the colorful corals.

Diamond sighs and chuckles to herself as she kept swimming behind the chinchou.

_ 'We're coming Sapphire. Sit tight.'_ The girls thought at the same time.

* * *

"Hey! Hurry up with my sandwich, chick!" a fat, chubby guy said as Sapphire hurries over with the huge sandwich.

Sapphire was forced to choose between serving the boys food-in a maid outfit or to wash the leader's back.

_'What has happen to my life?!'_ Sapphire though as she skates towards the pickup place, where tons of food were waiting for her.

_'UGH! I'll get revenge on you...ummm...BLONDIE!'_ Sapphire though frustrated as the followers cheered for their leader.

The leader smirked as Sapphire tries to maintain collected, which was really hard since the blond kidnapper was making her life a living hell.

Suddenly, something crash onto the side of the abandoned ship and caused everyone in there to be knocked out of balance. Sapphire fell face first, again and had to pick herself up.

"What's going on?!" the blond leader bellowed as his followers all reached for their pokeballs.

Everything was quiet and Sapphire slowly inches towards an window when an chandelure's face popped right in front of the window.

Sapphire screamed and backed away from the window as some of the followers went to the window to check.

"There's nothing, sissy." one of them said as the others nodded in agreement.

The leader glared at Sapphire but then an voice brought his attention.

"Yo, Fat guy. My sister isn't a sissy." it was said by an white blond haired girl who had grey eyes and was gripping onto a sheathed sword and leaning against the entrance frame.

"Diamond!" Sapphire cried out in happiness as the kidnapper growls and points at Diamond.

Some of his followers sprinted forward with their silver tridents. Seeing them, Diamond's face darkens.

"Go. To. Hell!" Diamond said as she give a few swipes of her sword and the minions all fell down.

The leader looked shocked but Sapphire just watches as if it happens all the time. Well...maybe it does...

Diamond glares at the blond leader as he sent his minions again. This time, the minions summoned their Seismitoads and surrounded Diamond in a circle.

Diamond smirks evilly at them, which caused them to shiver and jump back in fear. Then, another crash from the side of the broken ship and in jumped a redhead from the window. Her amber eyes darts around the place until she came upon the blondie and grits her teeth in angry.

"You." the redhead said with quite a lot of fury and pointed at the blond leader, who was gripping onto Sapphire.

"Turquoise!" Sapphire said with glee as the redhead cracks her knuckles while she glares at the blonde.

"I'm taking her back." Turquoise said cruelly while the blond chuckles.

Turquoise held out her arm and, again, out of thin air, the huge blazing sword appeared before her. She grabbed it and swung it over her shoulder, still glaring at the kidnapper.

"You want this chick back? Then fight me, you wimp." the blonde said boldly as Diamond and Sapphire gulped and stared at Turquoise.

Turquoise lifted her head up and half of her face has darken while her amber eyes glows creepily.

"Bring it on, seaweed." Turquoise says as Diamond and Sapphire shivers in fear from the dark aura.

* * *

**Sapphire's A/N: I'll be taking meh leave! *Runs off***

**Echo's A/N: Thanks for reading and leave a review please? **


End file.
